Just out of reach (exo fanfic)
by snowberii
Summary: *Based off of what happened between Baekhyun and Taeyon BaekhyunxTaeyon fluff oneshot just a little something I wrote in my spare time. :D


Hi! Just a reminder this is a work of fiction and had little to no real facts about what happened between Tayeon and Baekhyun!  
Enjoy!

Was it really worth it?

Was the thought that ran through Byun Baekhyun's head as he lied in his bed staring at the endless void of white that was the ceiling.

To put it simply, he was in love. Though it was far more complicated than that.

Closing his eyes he thought back to the day it happened...

Three days before Christmas he was out on the streets buying some last minute gifts and decorations. Christmas definitely wasn't his favorite time of year, crowded stores, the chaotic cleaning before parties, and the strong scent of Christmas candles and pumpkin spice always gave him a headache.

The snow on the sidewalks had melted but there was still a thick sheet of ice covering them. Baekhyun and ice wasn't the best combination, considering he was quite clumsy and failed to pay attention to his surroundings half the time...

That's when he saw her, he knew she'd looked familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. A beautiful girl looking into the window of a store display, with plush pink lips and long brown hair that fell down to her shoulders in waves, her eyes were round and playful and her soft smile made his heart skip a beat. Before he could register what was happening his feet slipped out from underneath him and he was being saved by his knight in shining armor.

Suddenly Christmas didn't seem so bad...

"Are you alright?" She askes helping him stand and for some reason his brain decided that it didn't want to work that day and left Baekhyun to fend for himself, "Ice," he mentally slaps himself. Was that really the best answer he could come up with?  
She smiles softly and helps him pick up his shopping bags. "I'm Baekhyun by the way." she laughs, "I know." Suddenly the memory's came rushing back to him and there was an awkward silence. "Oh, your Taeyeon? I am so sorry, I'm really bad with names and faces. I can't believe I forgot about you, I'm really sorry." he sputters out and bows an apology before realizing that was a bad idea because they're standing on freaking ice. He slips again this time grabbing her arm to keep himself steady. Gosh, this was so embarrassing.  
"It's fine, you don't have to apologize." she smiles, "Let's get off of this ice." she grabs his wrist and they cautiously walk to a coffee shop across the street.

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, Baekhyun found himself texting her almost every day, he loved the way his heart fluttered when the phone screen lit up.  
They finally went on their first date... Witch turned into a second then third and eventually a tenth. He was in love and he knew it.

He was so sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. That is until they were caught. A fan had seen them on a date in that same coffee shop, and sure it couldn't have been a big deal if the fan saw them. Friends went to coffee shops together all the time, right?

Their fingers laced together, fitting between one another perfectly. The relaxing scent of coffee and chocolate drifted around them. His cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he leaned in for a kiss. It was a small kiss, but it was sincere. His heart soared as she uttered those words, "I really like you Baekhyun."

Of course, the picture of them holding hands and kissing had soon gotten on to the internet and it all went downhill from there. He checked his twitter, he had received hundreds of messages calling him a "Traitor." or something along the lines of that. He spoke with his manager, he was told that he was "Ruining EXO's image and need to either break up with her, publicly and apologize. Or leave EXO." why did it have to happen like this? He couldn't even imagine leaving EXO, not only was it his career but it was his family. But he also found it hard to imagine living without Taeyeon.

He and Taeyeon talked for a few days and finally came to the decision that they should break up publicly. They both knew it was for the best, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

Baekhyun received a lot of hate after that but his members supported him till the end, it soon blew over and he went back to his normal life.

But he still felt a hole in his heart that she used to fill...

Blinking away the warm tears that rolled down his cheeks, he pulled his blanket over his head. It seemed the more he thought about her the harder it was to live without her warm smiles and soft kisses. But they were just two broken pieces that couldn't be put back together.

Maybe in another world, or another dream but she would always be just out of reach...  
~

Waaaaaaaaa sorry for the sad ending! Hope ya liked it!

~until next time


End file.
